


For Better Or Worse

by Val_Creative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dancing, Disguised Harry Potter, Drabble, During Canon, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Falling In Love, Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley's Wedding, Fluff, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Polyjuice Potion, Romantic Friendship, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Harry dances with his best friends at Fleur and Bill's wedding.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	For Better Or Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/gifts).



> IT'S SWEET FLUFFY OT3 HOURS. PLEASE ENJOY. ✨💖✨💖✨💖✨

*

Harry wishes he could feel relaxed and forget his troubles. Even at a wedding.

"We should dance," Hermione suggests, gazing to Ron who flushes and a dismal Harry. "It'll take suspicion off us."

He musses his Polyjuiced bright ginger locks, sighing. 

_"I dunno…"_

"You're not sitting here all night, get up," Ron declares, smiling and taking Harry's hand into his. Hermione tugs onto Ron's hand, laughing in glee over the celebration and nudging shoulders, beckoning to Harry. 

Harry's heart flutters. Like the silver-and-gold butterflies Mrs. Weasley enchanted.

Ron and Hermione circle their arms round him, and Harry — for once — _forgets_.

*


End file.
